Silence is Golden
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: She hides her past and her own fears in the fairytales that she reads, she doesn't speak a word to anyone, even though L himself inst very social he takes it upon himself to break her out of her world of fairytales and to face the past she fears.LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Death Note, just my own character and the plot of this story, please no flaming me if L seems a little out of character or if any of the others do. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 1

Rain pelted the windows at Wammy's House, but she was not one to care as she sat nestled in a chair below one of the large windows her head buried into one of her many favorite fairytales, her glasses slipping off the bridge of her nose, she did not even bother to glance up as L entered the library browsing the shelves for something new that he had not read yet to occupy his mind until the rain dissipated. Finding nothing that he had not read already, L headed over to the computers to research any new crime cases that could of come up recently, he sat in the chair in his usual way and looked over for a second to see her sitting in the huge overly stuffed chair next to the machine he was using. He had seen her passing through the hallways from meals and heading to classes but they had not said one word to each other, her black hair was twisted up in a bun and her sky-blue nearly crystal colored eyes were hidden behind her red oval-shaped glasses, and as always her face was buried deep inside a thick worn novel of fantasies.

She glanced up at him and pushed her glasses back up with her index finger giving him a questioning look, L just shook his head and went back to clicking away at his keyboard.

Hours passed as they both sat in the library, the only sounds being heard -besides the rain outside- was the clicking of L's fingers against the keyboard and the rustling of pages as she turned the chapter of the story. The bell tolled through out the orphanage for dinner as L logged out off the computer and began heading out of the library, he turned to face the girl who was still hidden behind the ink-printed words of the worn novel.

"Are you coming for dinner?" he asked, he was not a very social person but since neither of them had done anything to bother the other person while they were preoccupied in their own tasks, he did not see the harm in asking a simple question.

She tore her eyes away from her favorite part and nodded, gracefully disentangling herself from her position as she tucked a pressed rose into her spot as bookmark and followed him down the hall toward the dining room, they walked side-by-side not even realizing it.

The dining hall was crowded and noisy with children trying to talk over one another's' conversations some already seated at the benches aligning the tables other in line for food. L headed toward the dessert table as she spun ever so gracefully on her heel in her worn black fabric almost-ballerina-like slippers to a lone table and buried herself in her book once more, carefully removing the pressed rose out of its place. L headed toward the table where Mello and Near sat as he maneuvered in between them so the two would stop glaring at each other, L automatically occupied himself with his slice of cake and small bowl of strawberries, Mello continued to munch on his chocolate bar as Near began realigning his small collection of dominoes.

Mello glanced over at L and then toward the lone girl buried in her book.

"So whose the girl you walked in with L?" He questioned and took another bite of his chocolate bar.

He shrugged and continued to eat away at his cake, saving his strawberries for last. Near continued to play his dominoes as he said in a bored tone, "Her last name is Petipa, she's lived here since last year." L looked over at her and got off the bench heading over to her with his bowl of strawberries, leaving his empty cake plate with Near and Mello.

She looked up from the paragraph she was reading and adjusted her glasses in the same manner she had before, L sat on the bench next to her and nudged the bowl toward her. She glanced at him and then at the red fruit, she picked one up with slender fingers and bit into it, L slid the bowl out of her reach.

"I'll give you another strawberry if you tell me your first name, Petipa." He stated and her icy-blue nearly crystal colored eyes narrowed.

**A/N: ****who doesn't like strawberries? That was a rhetorical question, anyways please let me know what you think, just don't flame me! Chapter 2 will be posted next weekend as well the second chapter of His to Protect. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I do not own Death Note, just my own character and the plot of this story, please no flaming me if L seems a little out of character or if any of the others do. Thank you so much for the reviews! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 2

She reached out to grab another a strawberry after she finished the first one, and L only pushed the bowl out of her reach even more, she glared daggers at him, he remained unphased. She stood and grabbed her novel off the table, lightly sliding the pressed rose back into place and hugging the beloved book to her chest, she left the room with the same grace as she come in with, leaving L to simply watch her leave and Mello could not help almost choking on his last piece of chocolate as he started laughing at his mentor's failed attempt. He grabbed the bowl of strawberries off of the table and returned to his spot between Mello and Near, his curiosity only growing of the fact that Petipa would not a speak a word to him, but had grown angry and fled.

After dinner L walked down the dim hallway from the dining hall with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets going to his bedroom, when something caught his attention, he turned to see light floating from the crack of a doorway and out into the shadowy hall. It was not any mere doorway though, it was one of the large wooden doorways that lead into the massive library and too the place where he had first met Petipa, he should of figured she would of runaway to this very room where the only other company she would have were the shelves of books and the only noise was the gentle hum of the computers that were still left on. He cracked the doorway open a little more to see her asleep on the large green cushion sofa, half of her body falling off, her glasses having been pushed up to her forehead from the odd angle she was sleeping in, the shorter strands of her long midnight black hair had slipped out the bun and were now swept in front of her face. Petipa's beloved novel had fallen from her grip and onto the wooden floor, the pressed rose bookmark had slid out of its spot.

L walked inside without a second thought, first he snatched her book from the floor and set it on one of the tables and then took Petipa's bookmark from the floor between two of his fingers and set it back into its spot, before shutting the massive novel, it was almost the size of a dictionary. He looked at the title of the book and smiled a little, _The Complete Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm. _L glanced at Petipa and walked back over to were she lay on the sofa ,and took her glasses from where they were pushed against her forehead, he gently grabbed the bridge of her glasses and folded them, before setting them on the nightstand. L grabbed the blanket that lay tucked on the arm of the sofa and covered her with it before he looked over at the nightstand again, he had not noticed it before but underneath the lamp light was a box of panda animal crackers.

He was about to grab the box when her icy-blue eyes were looking directly at him, her face still a mask of sleep as she looked at him. Petipa sat up on the sofa pretzel-style and handed him the box of panda animal crackers, giving him a lopsided sleepy smile, he sat beside her and opened the box.

"You did not have to give me these, Petipa." He said, biting one of the panda animal cracker's heads off.

She only shrugged and looked up seeing Mello enter the library with an open chocolate bar in his hand, he looked over at her and then to L. He bit into his chocolate bar and she glared at him as he reached out to grab her book on the table, but in one swift, graceful movement, almost a leap, she was off the sofa -the blanket now lying in a heap on the floor- and in front of Mello, grabbing her book out of his reach. She glared icily at him and then turned to L and smiled softly before leaving the library. Mello sighed and shook his head at his mentor before leaving the room and heading out into the hall taking a huge bit out of his chocolate bar before heading down the corridor that lead to the boys' bedrooms. L easily found Petipa a couple minutes she was wandering the hall as if she was a gracefully drunk homeless person, he had her glasses clutched in his hand as well as what remained of the panda animal crackers.

Petipa spun in a graceful turn to see a blurry version of L heading toward her, she stopped herself and took her novel under one arm to take her glasses from him, she slipped them back on and her vision became clear again as she smiled in thanks and headed into her bedroom lightly shutting it closed behind her with her heel.

The next morning L sat at one of the tables in the dining hall dropping cubes of sugar into his drink from what was left of the sugar cube pyramid on his plate, he lightly stirred the now almost-nothing-but-sugar drink and looked up hearing the soft shuffling of feet, it could not be Mello or Near they had the morning math classes to take. Petipa walked over to L and sat down across from him, the novel plopped heavily on the table as she set it down. Her hair was up in the normal twisted bun, L stopped himself with the preoccupied motion of stirring his so-called drink and gently pulled the bobby-pins lose that held the shorter of her hair strands to her head. She stared at him, but left the bobby-pins were he set them on the table.

L went back to plopping sugar cubes in his drink, "You looked far too much like a teacher with your hair up like that."

Petipa nodded and opened the novel, beginning to read, L glanced over trying to read the title of the story upside down. She turned the book around so he could read the title: _Little Red Riding Hood. _Then she spun back around to continue, while L began to drink the overly-sugared liquid that she could only assume was coffee. He stood a while later and came back with another cup of liquid and a bowl of strawberries, he began dropping sugar cubes into the cup sone of the liquid spolshing over the rim, and she simply shook her head, a smile crossing her features as she turned to the next page.

When Mello and Near entered the dining hall the first thing they saw was Petipa and L sharing the bowl of strawberries between them, one reading, the other turning coffee into nothing but an over mound of sugar.

**A/N: ****I'm not exactly sure if what you can call L and Petipa's relationship right now considering it is just a mutual friendship, he's not going to learn her name until the fourth or fifth chapter, I'm sorry if these chapters seem dull/rushed or L seems out of character but I'm trying my best, so please don't flame me! Chapter three will be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I do not own Death Note, just my own character and the plot of this story, please no flaming me if L seems a little out of character or if any of the others do. Thank you so much for the reviews and all of you who put it on alert or even added it your favorites, it made my day to see that! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 3

L gathered the empty dishes and set them into a bin that was already piled with dirty breakfast plates and cups, he grabbed a lollipop out of his pocket and undid the wrapper, popping the candy into his mouth. Petipa gathered her book from the table, the pressed rose bookmark already keeping her place, as the duo left Mello and Near to get an early lunch while they headed toward their English class. Petipa shifted her arms to get a better hold on her prized possession as she quickened her pace, not even noticing the piece of paper that fluttered out of the pages of her book, it had been placed in between. L dug his hand out of his jean pocket and grabbed the paper before it could fall onto the floor in front of his bare feet. He looked at the paper for a second, noticing blood dried splatter on it, he flipped it over to see a picture of Petipa squeezed in between two people. There was a smile across her face and tears shining in her eyes as she clutched a bouquet of red roses in her arms, there was no book in her arms, no glasses shielding the true color of her eyes. He had never seen her this happy, sitting on a set of wooden steps between two a man and a women, who he supposed were her parents, the stage behind them was crowded with other people and their children. This only made him wonder how her parents death had occurred, was it murder or a car accident? What other secrets were there hidden that book of hers? .

The English room was crowded when Petipa entered, people crowding around each other's tables engrossed in conversations that she really did not care to hear, she set her book and her English notebook on her table in the back of the classroom before realizing L had not followed her in, getting worried Petipa walked back into the hall to see L righting himself from where he was crouched on the floor and what he held in between his fingers surprised her most of all, how could she have let her precious picture fall from the safety of _The Complete Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm_? As he stood and was about to turn to head into the classroom she was not sure if she should go back into the classroom and pretend she had not seen any of this or stay she were was, her brain was racing so fast out of confusion and trying to make a decision that she did not even realize that L was right in front of her, the picture in between two fingers on one hand and the lollipop in the other.

"Here, you dropped this, Petipa." He simply said and let her take the picture from his grasp as he popped the candy back into his mouth and headed into the English classroom.

She looked down at the picture for a mere second before following L inside, and sitting down next to him as the final bell rang, and the always tardy students rushed in a mere split minute before the teacher.

The teacher looked like a walrus in Petipa's eyes, a very overweight walrus with glasses that made his eyes look magnified ten times their actual size, and monotone voice that could of made flies drop dead from boredom. She continued to jot down the notes on the biography of Shakespeare while reading the rest of _Little Red Riding Hood._

L shut his notebook and twirled his pencil in between his fingers and glanced at Petipa who had shut her notebook as well and had buried herself among the familiarities of her book, she still had not bothered to tuck the shorter strands of her raven-black hair back with the bobby-pins, did that mean that she liked what he had suggested or was she just to preoccupied with her story to bother?

"Petipa," He whispered and she glanced up at him. "Do you like your hair better that way?"

She smiled and nodded before going back to the last part of the story. The bell tolled before anyone even noticed time flying by that fast, as several rushed out of the room glad to be getting away from Walrus-teacher and his dull lectures. Petipa stood gathering her book and English notebook, the pressed rose bookmark and picture back in their places. She went to step forward to get to the door when a teenage boy who was trying catch up with his friend, shoved her roughly as she started to fall foreword, she stopped inches from the floor bending foreword in almost a ballet position. L had his arms around her waist making sure she did not fall over as Petipa regained her balance and turned to face her rescuer.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, for he had finished the lollipop long ago before class had ended.

Petipa nodded and could feel her face grow warm, L had not removed his hands from around her yet, which were now holding her from the back instead of her waist. He let go and walked into the hallway, she followed after him to her most hated class of the day: Math.

L wandered the hallways after dinner, he had not seen Petipa after Math class was over and he was getting a little worried. He quickly readjusted the large tray he held in his hand. A pyramid of sugar cubes was on it, along with a pot of coffee, a plate of cantaloupes and a bowl of strawberries, along with two pieces of cake. He pushed the library door open and set the tray on the table where Petipa sat erasing and rewriting her math problems, finally she dropped the pencil and giant eraser and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He sat down beside her, pouring himself a cup of coffee, and beginning to drop sugar cubes into it. "I guess I could help you, Petipa." He smirked and she grinned at him.

He went to sip his coffee, not even realizing that some of the sugar froth had gotten stuck on his top lip until she was trying to stifle back a giggle, and then Petipa could not help it anymore and fell backwards off her chair in a fit of laughter as L wiped the sugar off his mouth with a napkin and smiled. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound he had heard, it did not even come close to the sound of the church bells ringing.

**A/N: ****This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, please keep the reviews coming so I know that this story has not gone down hill. Either in the fourth or fifth chapter L will learn her first name, I promise. But the way he finds out, you'll just have to wait and see. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****well the good news is that I passed my English placement exam for my very first year of college, -I just graduated from high school this June- but I passed out of first semester English and directly into second! But that means having to write essays and having less time to work on this story…-tear-. I promise I will try to update after every two days until September 2****nd**** but after that you might have to wait until like Saturday afternoon or Sunday morning of the week for the next chapter. But please don't give up on this story just because it takes me a while to update it! **

**I do not own Death Note, but I do own the story plot and my main female character. **

Chapter 4

L looked down at her as he set his cup down on the saucer and grabbed a fork ready to dig into the cantaloupe, "Are you okay, Petipa?" He was grinning at her as he popped the piece of cantaloupe into his mouth. He grabbed her by the wrist as she wrapped her fingers around his arm and he pulled her to her feet. He righted the chair as she sat down and he began to help her through her math homework. Sure it took hours and they did not talk, just ate the food and drank the coffee he had brought in, but he did not mind it. He had got to hear her laugh and that had been the highlight of his day and maybe soon she would finally talk to him. They had both switched the hard wooden chairs for the comfy armchairs as they finished the last of her math problems together and Petipa was busy scraping the last of the cake frosting from her plate with her fork. The last thing to be eaten was of course, the bowl of strawberries.

L was busy writing his essay on Shakespeare while Petipa was reading another story from _The Complete Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm_, for she had already finished her Shakespeare essay. _The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids _was title of the tale this time, L glanced down and realized Petipa had fallen asleep with her head against his knee, he absentmindedly began to eat the bowl of strawberries as he finished up his essay and then realized he could not put his notebook or pencil case into Petipa's school satchel -so he would not have to carry it around- without waking her up. He sighed and ate the last of the strawberries before gently shifting Petipa's head onto the armchair's arm before packing her own stuff -including her dictionary-sized book- and his into the satchel and swinging it over his shoulder. He picked Petipa up without any effort at all as he carried her out the library, her face turned sideways and into his chest as she did not wake up from the movement at all, the problem was he wasn't sure where her bedroom actually was.

The next morning Petipa woke up to find herself sleeping with her head on L's chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and a black kitten asleep at her bare feet. She went to try and move to find where her long almost tight-thin socks and ballerina-like slippers were but L's hold was too strong and she was far too comfortable anyways. For some odd reason she was not panicked that she had slept in the same bed with a him -for she was still wearing her jeans and overly-large sweatshirt- or the fact that he had removed her slippers and socks, she hated it when people touched her feet.

He did not seem the type of seventeen-year-old boy who would take advantage of her when she was asleep and she trusted him with her life, he was her only friend after all. Dawn had barely broken through the curtain of the window as she slipped back into sleep, thank god it was Saturday.

She awoke once again to find L sitting at his desk, typing away at his personal computer and eating away at a chocolate doughnut.

"I saved one for you." he said simply not turning to look at her as he indicated the plate with the last pasty on it.

She stood up and walked over to him, the fuzzy green carpet tickling her feet as she grabbed the doughnut and bit into it, noticing the cup of milk that had been set aside for her.

"You are probably wondering why you are in my bedroom and not in your own, am I right? He questioned spinning the in the chair to face her as she nodded.

"You had fallen sleep last night with your head on my knee." Her face burned red as he said that and she decided to preoccupy herself with drinking her milk and looking into the Styrofoam cup as he continued.

"And since I did not want you too have to wake up with an awful kink in your neck from sleeping with your head on the armchair, I brought you in here. Plus I did not know where your bedroom was." He finished explaining and turned back to his computer screen.

She nodded and continued to eat her breakfast, seeing the little black kitten scamper out of the room through the crack in the open doorway. She slipped on her black-tight like socks and put her ballerina-like slippers on, making sure the straps were tight as she stepped back over by L and hugged him quickly from behind, grabbing her satchel and heading out the door to go to her own room and change her outfit.

L turned to say something to her, but she had already left, leaving him to only smile as he clicked away at his keyboard once more.

He found her in the hallway as he headed to the dining hall for lunch, she seemed to be staring at a poster that had been roughly tapped to the wall, her book under one arm and her satchel nearly sagging off her shoulder, she turned and tugged on his long white shirt sleeve in order to get his attention.

"It's the Halloween dance they hold every year, it looks like a masquerade this time. Are you going to go Petipa?" he questioned.

She nodded and looked back at the poster and then to him. "You want me to take you, don't you?"

Petipa nodded again smiling, L smiled back and shrugged saying, "Well I've never actually gone before, but it sounds like fun." She smiled and hugged him before quickly letting go, because Mello and Near, who were also heading to lunch with Matt, were staring at them.

**A/N: ****I was listening to L's theme songs the whole time I was writing this. Yes chapter four is done and I just updated yesterday, oh well I enjoy writing this story, plus I really wanted to type this chapter.. Anyways please review, the Halloween Masquerade probably won't be till chapter six, but I promise the fun and adorableness between L and Petipa is not going to stop here, it's continuing through out the story and yes L will learn Petipa's first name in chapter five. Now please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****I have decided to postpone the Halloween Masquerade until chapter 8, so please don't kill me, I wanted to have more adorableness between the two before I toss Petipa and L into a room filled with bowls of sweets and dancing…does anyone know if L actually knows how to dance? His birthday is actually on Halloween, lucky him!**

**I do not own Death Note or Swan Lake, but I do own the plot of this story and my main female character. **

Chapter 5

The dining hall was terribly crowded that day since it was too windy to go out on to the grounds. L and Petipa sat down at a table next to Near -who was aligning dominoes- and Mello who was enjoying his usual chocolate bar. Matt sat down a little while later with the rest of the them, not saying a word as he played the portable gaming system in his hand. Petipa took a bite out of her PB & J, strawberry jelly oozed out of the squished together pieces of bread and on to her plate as L took his finger and got it off the paper plate, sucking it off his index finger and smiling at her before heading over to the table to get his own food.

"Are you two dating or something? Your acting all lovey-dovey, it's gross." Matt muttered still playing his game.

Petipa kept herself as silent as a church mouse and continued to eat her lunch, ignoring the heat that rose to her cheeks, leaving Near to answer Matt for her, "She won't answer you, she doesn't talk to anyone and as for them dating, we don't know." He said in his same bored tone as he aligned his dominoes for the third time.

L came back to the table sitting in his spot between Petipa and Matt as he ate at his bowl of fruit, leaving his slice of cake alone for the time being. She cleared her paper plate and her glass which only had a dribble of milk left in it, putting the paper plate in the garbage and the cup in the bin before leaving the dining hall, not even realizing she had left her satchel and _The Complete Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm _at the table with L and his prodigies.

The dance studio was dim, barely any light coming through the dusty curtains as she began to carefully practice the basics, she had not practiced in over a year, but after so many hours of endless practice since she was four, these steps were burned into her mind, but yet it hurt her heart to be dancing again. Alone and in the shadowy space of the dance studio, with tears streaming past her eyes, she let herself study the basics of it, over and over. Why was she doing this again, was it to bring the pain back, to relive the awful memory that still haunted her in her sleep? She was not sure, the only thing she knew was at that moment, she was ready to dance again.

L wandered the hallways of Wammy's House with Petipa's satchel over his shoulder as it sagged a little from the extra weight of the novel, she had left so quickly after lunch that he was afraid that something had happened at the table while he had left for only mere moments to get his get desired lunch. Shortly after she had left he questioned Near and Matt on what had occurred, leaving Mello to enjoy his third bar of chocolate. The only thing he could get out of them was that Matt had asked an unnecessary question and it had left Petipa terribly embarrassed. The question, if him and Petipa were dating, had left him to ponder the same thing, she did not seem as shy around him as she normally was around other people, she expressed her feelings through facial expressions and her eyes, leaving him only to wait and wonder to hear what her voice sounded like. He was also not as anti-social or touchy around her, he talked and she listened intently to what he had to say, he did not mind when she had embraced him nor did he mind the feeling of her body against his own, his arm wrapped around her waist. Was he falling in love with her? Surely he couldn't be, they had only known each for a couple of days and had seen each other passing in the hall. But according to many romance novels he had been forced to read for his English classes, love could strike you without even noticing it.

L shook his spiky and slightly messy black-haired head to get the thoughts of loving the only girl he had ever dared to approach here out of his mind as he walked toward the library, it was the only place he knew of looking at the moment, the only place he knew where she came when she wished to be alone, in solitude.

The library was as silent as a cemetery when he entered, the armchair below the large window where Petipa was normally nestled with her face hidden behind the pages of her book, was empty. He left the room, shutting the massive double-doors behind him, he did not know where to look now. L sighed and closed his eyes, only to hear the sound of classical music coming from down the hall. He turned to find the old and very creaky doors of the dance studio, -that usually remained unused all year round-wide open.

The sunlight that still streamed through the moth-bitten and ragged curtains seemed to illuminate Petipa as she danced, as if she was on center stage instead of in the middle of dust-coated floor. With her arms lifted tall above the crown of her head in fifth position, she did each step with pure grace and without flaw: Développé, chaînés, piqué, double pirouette, and into a step assemblé. Finally she finished with an arabesque, and went to the floor in one gracefully movement, one leg was tucked underneath while the other was stretched out behind her, her back arched and her chin raised, her arms behind her head and her fingers downward. Her feet were aching as she sighed for she had done the whole routine on point -meaning on the tips of her toes-. Petipa opened her eyes to see L bent over her, his hands stuffed into the pockets of jeans. Her face burned as he tucked his hand into his sleeve shirt and gently wiped the tears and the stains off of her face.

"That must have been painful." He said a smile crossing his features as he helped her to stand, "nonetheless it was beautiful to watch, Odette."

A small smile appeared on her face as fresh tears spilled past her icy-blue eyes, and L simply held her close as she sobbed, and it was not just the fact that her feet were aching from not having worn her toe-shoes or done a routine on point for over a year.

"Odette Petipa…" L said her full name softly to himself as she simply leaned against him needing the comfort. Who would have known having to go see the production of _Swan Lake _with Watari would of finally paid off.

**A/N: ****I apologize for being late on posting this chapter, but it took a while to type out and there have been delays lately with getting ready for college. Please Review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

**If you would like to see the dance Odette Petipa just did please visit this link: /watch?vQ8nSUBcYk5w ****and start watching at 1:52 and you will be able to see what the routine actually was. If you want to watch the whole dance be my guest, it really is a beautiful dance to watch from **_**Swan Lake**_**. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Odette Petipa, her first name will now be used through out this story, instead of her last, if this is confusing, I apologize.**

**I do not own Death Note, but I do own the plot of this story and my main female character. **

Chapter 6 

Odette smiled as L held her, she loved the way he said her name, the last of her tears trickled past her cheeks as he wiped them away before she could do anything.

"Do you feel better, Odette?" He asked, hoping to hear her voice to answer his question, but all he felt was her face rubbing against him slightly as she nodded. His heart sank and he looked down at her, as she faced him and gently caressed his cheek with her fingers, giving him an apologetic look.

"It is alright, Odette, you have nothing to apologize for." He said and gently gripped her hand in his own, she grinned at him and bent her waist forward in order to unlace her toe-shoes with her lose hand, once removing them from her feet, she let go of L's hand for a fleeting second while she shoved them into her satchel.

He grabbed her bag from the floor and put it over his shoulder, she pulled on his hand as she lead him out of the dance studio, their bare feet leaving marks on the dust-covered floor as they left the room to be abandoned once more. Once they made it back to L's room, Odette plopped herself into his computer chair as she spun for a round, not even noticing that the black kitten had decided to play with her toe-shoes faded pink laces that stuck from the satchel. He leaned over her in order to watch as she clicked away at the keyboard, several Internet newspaper articles popping up onto the screen as she moved out of the chair in one graceful movement leaving L to sit in his chair, while she lie on his bed, looking at the bottom of her feet in disgust, the bottom of them black because of the dust that had stuck.

L turned from the screen to see Odette lying on his bed spread-eagle humming to herself. He stood and left the room, only to return a couple minutes later a damp washcloth in his hand as he bent down next to where she lay and began to scrub the dust of her feet while also massaging them as well. He felt awful when he saw the condition of her toes, bruised and bleeding. She flinched when he touched her feet and propped herself up on her elbows in order to see exactly what he was doing to her. She titled her head like a curious child leaving L to only answer her unspoken question.

"You have been abusing your feet, is this the price you must pay for the beautiful dance you performed earlier?" at her shrug, he sighed and stood tossing the now dirty cloth into the hamper. She sat up and watched L head back to the computer screen, his face turning grim as he read the articles. Her eyes watered as the memory flooded back into her mind as she fled from the room, he was still reading away at the article only to notice that she left when the door slammed behind her and the black kitten had leapt on to his lap.

Odette returned to L's room five minutes later, coffee on a tray with sugar cubes and two pieces of strawberry shortcake, she set the tray down on the empty space at the computer desk and headed over to the bed, sitting with one leg dangling off the edge of the bed and one tucked underneath.

"Thanks." L said with a mouthful of cake while removing some of the sugar cube pyramid and plopping it into the cup of coffee.

He sat beside Odette's sleeping form after a couple hours, the moon streaming light into his now pitch-black room as he lie down beside and held her close as she seceded the whimpering and breathing of fear that escaped her lips. "I am sorry you had to go through such a horrible experience." He whispered and gently brushed the unshed tears away from the edge of her eyes.

Odette turned over in her sleep, her face buried into his chest and her slender fingers, wrapped in the cloth of the white fabric of his shirt. L gently kissed her head before he even realized what he had just done, could he actually be falling in love with a girl who did not dare to speak a word, not even to him?

Sun streamed through the open window as the ballerina opened her icy-blue eyes to find L not beside her, but the spot where he had laid was still warm, still half-asleep she headed toward the bathroom that was connected to his room and opened the door only to get a blast of steam and to see L standing on a dark blue bathroom rug, a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his hair. Her face turned ten shades of red as L looked at her, and she struggled to breath. Here was L, her one and only dearest friend, standing in front of her with only a towel to stop him from being completely exposed. She quickly turned on her heel and shut the door behind her. Odette leaned her back against the door and tried desperately to calm herself, she not meant to go in on him, she had only been half-awake after all.

The door to the bathroom opened as L stepped out looking down he saw Odette staring up at him for she had fallen backwards and landed with her head on his toes, not that it had hurt.

"Odette, are you okay?" He asked and pulled her to her feet, at least he was wearing jeans now.

She nodded vigorously and gently slipped her fingers out of his grip, her cheeks were still warm, she could feel it. L walked over to his dresser and pulled a long white sleeved shirt out of a drawer and yanked it on, looking over at her. Odette quickly gathered her satchel from beside the computer chair and left the room, her heart still pounding rabidly.

**A/N: ****Sorry if the chapter seemed a little off or out of place, but I tried to make it flow. Please Review and let me know what you think The next chapter will hopefully be posted next weekend. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****I do not own Death Note, but I do own the plot of this story and my main female character. **

Chapter 7

L sat back at the computer and closed the newspaper articals out before walking back to his dresser and grabbing a lollipop out of the mug, unwrapping it and twirling it thoughfully in his fingers before putting the candy in his mouth, he left the black ball of fur to sleep on the computer chair as he departed from his room to get a bowl of strawberries from the dining hall and then it was off to track down his terribly embrassed ballerina. His ballerina? The lollipop was once again twirling between his fingers as he mused about that simple statement, his ballerina, his Odette Petipa and no one else's? He shook his head and the candy was back in his mouth as he scooped some strawberries in a bowl and walked past his prodigies and to the library doors.

Odette sat nestled in the huge overly stuffed chair, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her kneecaps, her satchel lay on the ground at her feet, her book and toe-shoes falling out of it, she did not want to read or dance, she sat in the chair thinking about L, and why her heart would not stop pounding her chest and how a small smile crept on her face every time she thought of him or pictured him in her mind. He cared about her, he did not dodge around her like her pupils, leaving her to listen to their snide comments and harsh rumors as they gossiped about her behind her back. L had accepted her for who she was, and that was simply the greatest thing in the world to her.

He set the bowl of strawberries on the table and walked over to her, crouching in front of her, her icy-blue eyes filled with joy and slight sadness as they buried into his coal-black ones, he took her hands in his own and gently pulled her to her feet. Her face turned to a mask of confusion as he began waltzing with her in the library, but she quickly matched his steps as he lead her through it.

"We need to practice Odette if we are going to the masquerade together. Have you decided on your costume yet?" At the shake of her head, he smiled. "I haven't either."

They danced the classic that was the waltz for awhile until she had the movements burned into her memory, just like her ballet routines. They stopped moving as he gently pulled the small black bow loose that held her hair so close to head in the tight bun that it was always wound in.

"You have had the opportunity to see me only in a towel this morning, I think it's only fair that I get to see how long your hair actually is." He stated and finished taking the black silk ribbon out of her hair, he held the ribbion between his fingers as it flowed free and all the way down past her waist, she looked up at him, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Lovely Odette, absolutely beautiful." L whispered and quickly let go of her and walked over to the bowl of strawberries, letting the black silk ribbion fall from his hand and ribble onto the table, as he took one of red fruits from its place and bit into it, he was shaking nervously, even though it was hardly noticeable, he could not believe the words that had just slipped past his lips and out loud so she could hear them, they were just best friends, weren't they?

The ballerina turned to face the big over-stuffed chair and her satchel, she bent down and quickly righted her novel and her toe-shoes back into their places. When she glanced up, a strawberry dangled in front of her face, she looked up at L, who was smiling at her. She stood and took the strawberry from him, smiling back. She bit into it and quickly finished the fruit before going back to get another.

They both sat in a pair of huge comfy chairs, as Odette's head was leaning against L's knee, as he clicked away at the computer keyboard, what for she did not know, but then again she did not really care, just spending time with him was good enough for her. She felt the reality of the outside world slipping away as she started to fall asleep, her fingers wrapped into the bottom of L's shirt as the nightmare began to fill her mind again.

_The lights of the theater were all lite up as parents and grandparents began to leave their seats to go to the lobby for refreshments, the production of Swan Lake had just finished and most of the performers were still up on stage congratulating each other and also smiling and laughing out of relief, glad that the many hours of practice they had put in had paid off. Odette was walking down the steps of the stage, still in her costume from the performance, her dance partner for several of the pas de duexs had wandered off to the lobby, complaining that his stomach was angry at him for waiting so long to pig-out on food. She shook her head, she was not truly surprised that he had abandoned her for the buffet table. A camera clicked off as Odette looked up to see her parents smiling at her with nothing but pride, her dad took another picture with his camera and set it down as she scowled at him._

"_Stop being so serious, __**anatroccolo**__." He grinned and planted a on kiss his daughter's forehead, "You were flawless, acting the part you were born to play."_

_Odette smiled at him and turned to face her pas de deux partner, Alvise, who had a huge bouquet of roses in his arms, he grinned his perfect smile at her and placed the bouquet in her arms. "These are for you, Odette. Trust me, you've earned them." _

_She held the bouquet as she sat down with her parents on the steps and Alvise snapped a photo of them together, before she knew what was occurring, her pas de duex partner was on the ground choking and sputtering as red poured from his neck and dribbled out of his mouth as he gagged on his own blood -the picture fluttered out of the slot in front of the camera and on to the floor-. She screamed as her father grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, there were tears spilling past his eyes and she dared to look behind him, to see her mother slumped forward, her body limp and blood soaking her white blouse. _

_Screams of death and horror could be heard from the lobby as more gunshots rang out, she remained paralyzed as her father suddenly stopped moving and she could feel the last breath leave his body and the blood from his light blue dress shirt begin to soak through it's own fabric and into her uniform. She sobbed slightly as she lay there pinned under his dead weight, her bouquet of roses lay strewn across the steps and floor, some covering Alvise as he struggled to live. Men had actually come to rob the theater occupants of all their belongings, was it not enough they had already taken away their family and friends? Odette shut her icy-blue eyes as she continued to sob, she swore to herself that she would never dance again, not after this, not after losing her parents, her best friend Alvise, and the others she cared for. _

_The young ballerina practically clawed her way out from underneath the body that once was her father, she crawled over to Alvise to petrified to stand, fearing that she might be the next to go, she made her way through blood and rose petals to reach him, her tights and uniform drenched red. Odette knelt beside him as he rasped out apologies repeatedly and all she could do was shake her head as tears streamed past her bloodstained face. He gently caressed his fingers against her cheek and she held his hand there, begging him not to leave through her sobs. _

_Hours passed as the police finally came and apprehended the men, a police officer strolled into the room to find Odette draped over Alvise, her head resting against his shoulder nothing but dry sobs coming from her chest, she had finally run out of tears. The policeman heaved the devastated girl off her one and only pas de deux partner as she screamed, her fingers desperately digging into the fabric of Alvise's tunic. _

L held Odette in his lap as she wailed, his arms wrapped protectively around her, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Odette, it is alright, I won't leave you. I promise."

**A/N: ****Sorry if this chapter was sad but I felt that what happened to Odette needed to be written out, also I apologize if L was OOC again. Please review, I want to know that this story is not going down hill. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

_**anatroccolo: Duckling in Italien, if the translation is wrong please let me know.**_

_**Pas de duex: dance for two, a dance or dance sequence for two dancers.  
Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****I do not own Death Note, but I do own the plot of this story and my main female character. **

Chapter 8 

He carefully stood up, Odette still in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, so he could grab the satchel off the floor. Once he had the bag, she still latched onto him like a baby monkey, she still sniffled a little as she rested her head against his shoulder. L smiled and walked toward his room, opening the door as he stepped in and let the heavy satchel plummet to the floor next to dresser.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight, Odette? You would feel safer that way wouldn't you?" L questioned as he let her dislodge herself from her current position as she sat on the bed and nodded, her eyes still deep with sorrow.

"Alright." He gently brushed his fingers through her still free-flowing hair in an affectionate manner and let her leave to gather clothes and toiletries.

L sighed tiredly and shut down his computer letting the humming of the computer tower turn into silence, he stripped himself of both shirt and jeans as he tossed them in the hamper and got under the dark-blue covers of his bed, only in his boxers. The lamp on his nightstand was clicked on as he gripped one end of _Sherlock Homes _in between two of his fingers and did the same with the opposite end of the book.

He glanced up from the fifth chapter and saw Odette crawling under the covers on the other end of the bed, her novel hooked under one arm. She had a powder blue pajama top with matching bottoms, her hair tied back in a very loose bun, her glasses nearly sliding off the very edge of her nose, he was trying very hard to hide to the smile that was creeping on to his face as she finally got herself situated and was reading the next story in _The Complete Fairy Tales of the Brothers Grimm_. Still with the smile on his face, L returned to his book. After a long while and having only a couple pages left to go, he set the book down on his nightstand. The frayed bookmark jutting out of its spot in an awkward angle underneath the lamp as he clicked it off and glanced down at the ballerina, who had dozed off with the side of her face pressed against his shoulder, her precious novel nearly sliding off the bed as he grabbed and it set on top of his own.

L pulled the covers closer to Odette and tucked her in more, "Goodnight Odette." He whispered and kissed her cheek as he, himself fell asleep.

The next morning the sky was thick with grey clouds as students from the council began to carry in loads of boxes filled with decorations to the brim for the dance that night, classes had been canceled as too not interrupt the festivities. Mello and Near sat in the hallway close to L's bedroom door waiting for him to emerge. Mello practically devoured on his morning chocolate bar out of impatience while Near simply played with a set a small set of blocks. Matt set next to Mello completely engulfed in his Game Boy Color.

Odette awoke to find herself not even an inch away from almost kissing L, who was simply smiling at her. Her face became beat red as she went to push herself away from being so close to him when she rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He leaned over the side and pulled her to a sitting position and all she do was try to stop her racing heart, he had not let go of her hand yet either. He pulled her back up to the safety of the edge of the bed and she smiled at him coyly.

"I will come and get you when it is time to leave for the party, alright?" he stated and she nodded and left the room, her book being left in the trust of her dearest-maybe more then just- friend.

Dusk consumed L's room in a light orange color as he finished getting dressed for the Masquerade. His dress-shirt was blood red, with small red strips on the black suit jacket, the tie and dress pants were pure black as were the shoes. He straightened the tie once more before slipping the black mask over his face with two large stripes going across the eye holes. He stuffed a couple pumpkin shaped lollipops into the front pocket of his suit jacket just in case of an emergency and he would not be able to reach the buffet table in time, shutting the door behind him, L walked down the hall toward Odette's room. He should of known it was the room to the right of the dance studio.

She stood in front of the large vanity mirror tying the large blood-red ribbon back that held her raven-black knee-length dress snug to her skin, the chest part of her dress always a velvet red., she bent down and finished tying the red laces that wrapped around her black tights that were attached to the black ballerina slippers on her feet that had a red swirl design sown into them. She had plaited a small part of her hair so it wrapped around her head in almost a crown-like fashion, a small red ribbon held it in place. Once she putting the contacts into her eyes, she carefully slid the black and red mask over her face as it lightly covered the bridge of her nose. Odette turned to the door as a light knock was heard against the light oak surface, she pulled the golden handle open and there was L, smiling at her.

He offered her his hand in a gentleman like matter, "Are you ready to go to the party Odette?"

She smiled happily and nodded as they walked down the hall toward the dining hall that had now been transformed into a ballroom for the night. The ceiling was decorated with black and orange streamers, black-paper bats with red eyes and white paper ghosts also hung down from the ceiling rafters. The windowsills had lighten Jack-O-Lanterns on them, there was always two on the buffet table, which had huge bowls of candy on them and punch that was filled with candy spiders and flies. Students had already filled the room, chatting with each other over the haunting music and filling napkins with candy in order to sit on a separate end of the room that had tables and chairs, some of the couples were dancing on the floor, waltzing with the music while others decided to just watch.

"Shall we show them how the waltz is really done?" L asked, grinning.

The ballerina nodded as they moved to the dance floor and began to join the others.

**A/N: ****The Halloween Masquerade shall continue in chapter 9, I promise. Now please R and R, let me know if the story is going well or not. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****I apologize for this chapter for being so late, but I have been crammed with homework for college, and let me tell you, it sucks. I do not own Death Note, but I do own the plot of this story and my main female character. **

Chapter 9

Odette kept in step with L as they waltzed, she was glad that she had not forgotten the movements, she was so nervous she was afraid that he would be able to feel her shaking, the only reason why she was nervous was because she could feel everyone's eyes on them, watching them, whispering about them.

"Do not worry about them, focus on us." L breathed into her ear, as she looked up at him and smiled nervously, nearly blushing as they continued.

Matt and Mello sat at a table that Mello had mounded with chocolate candies as he fiddled with the wrappers and continuously popped them into his mouth. Matt was too preoccupied with his game to bother joining the party and Near stayed in his room with his precious puzzles and action figures.

Matt viciously pushed the buttons on his game as he went into a boss battle before saying, "Are they dating or not?"

Mello unwrapped another chocolate candy and replied, "Odette and L? I'm not sure, why?"

"They keep acting like it and it's gross." He half-way growled because of how frustrated the virtual battle was starting to become. Mello simply shrugged and grabbed another handful from the pile.

L led Odette over to a separate table as they sat across from each other as he dug the pumpkin-shaped lollipops out of the front of his suit jacket pocket and handed her one. She grinned at him and took the clear plastic wrap off of the candy and bit the top of the candy-pumpkin's stump off. L twirled his in between his fingers submerged in his thoughts of why his ballerina would not let her voice be heard. He looked down at his lollipop to find it gone, not even realizing he had been chewing on it while he mused on the dilemma, his date lightly tugged on the cuff of his sleeve and then pointed to where the other couples where. He nodded as they headed to the floor and began to do the weirdest dance to the song _Move Your Body _by _Eiffel 65. _First by walking like an Egyptian and then doing a faster version of the robot. They did not mind the odd stares from the people surrounding them, having fun was the objective. Odette could not help laughing as L spun her to the music, and then she finally realized what her heart and mind had been telling her along, L was the one she was meant to be with, not Alvise.

Concern creased his face as L gently brushed Odette's cheek with his fingertips, "Are you alright?" She nodded and smiled at him, gently stroking her fingers against his own. Nothing could be more wonderful then this at the moment.

L gently held Odette closer to him as they slow danced to the only song he could figure out a hundred percent would be perfect for them: _Truly, Madly, Deeply _by _Savage Garden. _He brushed the ballerina's raven-black bangs away from her forehead and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she looked up at him with only what L could describe as pure endearment. Once the song ended they walked over to the table where Mello and Matt where seated.

"Having fun?" Mello questioned handing Odette one of the pure chocolate candies out of his dwindling pile. The masked girl nodded and smiled in thanks to the chocolate-addict as she undid the wrapper. She popped the chocolate into her mouth as she watched Matt enter the last dungeon of the game. L sat down beside her, handing her a cup of punch, as he sipped his own and nibbled away at a ghost-shaped, white-frosted cookie, more tucked into a napkin beside him. Mello sighed sadly, noticing his chocolate was gone he left the table and glinting pile of empty wrappers behind. Matt trailed after him, his eyes fixed on the puzzled ahead on his Game Boy Color, as they went in search for more chocolate.

L ate away at his third cookie, Odette's head resting against his arm as they watched the flicker of the candles from the jack-o-lantern's creepy smiles dance in the shadowy darkness, the ballerina looked up, her trance-like state vanishing as she turned away from the carved-out pumpkins' glow and her icy-blue eyes widened in shock as if she had forgotten something. Lightly tugging on L's cuff sleeve she led him into the hall, where the noise of the Halloween Masquerade dissipated and the silence of the hall seemed to echo their steps as they headed back to his bedroom, L still clutched the last of his ghost-shape cookie in his hand as Odette continued to lead him through the corridors.

"Odette is something wrong?" He asked, worry clear in her voice.

At the shake of her head, he pulled her arm to her stop her, she spun around to face him, as he still clutched her arm, the ghost-shape cookie now in his other hand. "Then what is it?" She placed a finger to her lips and smiled at him, a mix of happiness and secrecy clear in her eyes. He let go of her arm and simply smiled as she grabbed his hand with her slender fingers and stepped to the side, letting L open his bedroom door.

He was greeted by darkness at first, until he finally found the light switch and flicked it on, the room illuminating at once. L's coal-black eyes widened in shock as he saw what sat on his desk next his computer monitor. A huge pumpkin-shaped cake sat in an open box with huge letters written in black frosting that read, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY. **He grinned and turned to his ballerina, "You did this?"

She simply shrugged and a coyly smile touched her features, she made a W-sign with her fingers, obviously meaning Watari had helped her, but that did not matter to L. He strode across the room and picked her up with ease, undoing the ribbion that held her mask to her face as it fell to the floor, his own mask already set on the computer chair.

She gently wrapped her thin arms around his neck, and before she knew what was happening, they were kissing. L let go and continued to smile at her, as her face burned crimson. "Thank you, Odette." He breathed before setting her on the bed and heading over to the table to where the pumpkin-shaped cake was, he was not going to waste any time. Two plates were in front of him and the cake-cutting knife was in his hand. "Now how big of piece do you want?"

**A/N: ****Please Read and Review, let me know what you think of this story and if it is getting better or worse. I'm sorry to say that chapter 10 will be the last chapter of this story, but do not worry I shall be writing a sequel. -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The very last chapter for my beloved Death Note story…how sad…but no worries, there will be a sequel! I would like to say thank you to all people who read/reviewed and added Silence is Golden to their favorites list, it makes me very happy. **

**I do not own Death Note, just my main OC (Odette Petipa) and the storyline of this tale.**

Chapter 10

L sat on his bed, his third piece of birthday cake practically slipping off the paper plate as he stabbed his fork into it. His Halloween Masquerade attire was already put away in the closet and he now wore a large white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, he ate away at his cake while he waited for Odette to return. The ballerina pushed the doorway open to L's room as she stepped inside a video tape tucked under one arm, and a tray with two coffee cups and a pyramid of sugar cubes. Her Halloween gown had been put away as she now wore a long spring-green silk nightgown with matching slippers, her hair pulled back in low and slightly loose bun. L stood to grab a forth piece of cake and set the plate down beside the box before stepping in front of Odette. He stood in front of her and set the tray of coffee aside before pulling loose the small green ribbon that held his ballerina's hair.

"Lovely Odette…" He smiled as she blushed and maneuvered around him to put the movie into the VCR. L continued to get his desired fourth piece of cake and first cup of coffee, plopping six cubes from the sugar pyramid before heading back over to bed as he sat down beside Odette who was only on her second piece of his birthday cake.

_Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas _began to play on the television as Odette cuddled up to L after they had both finished their food, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, as she rested her head against his chest as the movie continued. L gently combed his finger through her long hair as they watched Jack Skeleton sing his lament, he did not even realize that Odette was softly humming along with it, nor did he know that it was also one of her favorite songs. But when Sally began to sing her song, Odette curled her slender fingers into L's shirt and simply looked up at her dearest friend as Sally sang the lines, "And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me?"

L looked down at Odette worry filtering through his content as he felt her curl her fingers into his night shirt, "Are you alright Odette?" She nodded, tears forming in the edge of her eyes as _The Nightmare Before Christmas _progressed. L wiped the ballerina's tears away with the edge of his sleeve and paused the film, before lightly tipping Odette's chin up to look at him with his pointer finger.

"Something is wrong, now please tell me, Odette." He whispered, "You can tell me anything, you know this. Now please use your words and tell me."

She vigorously shook her head no, too frightened to tell him and diffidently far too embarrassed, she tried to wriggle her way out of his lap but L only held her tighter and once again forced her sky-blue eyes to look into his own coal-black.

The ballerina sighed and tried to get herself calm before repositioning herself in her dearest friend's lap, her feet dangling off the bed as she lightly gripped the side of his face in her hand. She closed and opened her mouth several times, trying to get the words to form but they would not, making her only look like a docked fish gasping for air.

L continued to hold her, the movie still paused as she tried to desperately to get the words to come out of her mouth, finally tears once again welled up at the edge of eyes out of the frustration that she could not tell him how she felt.

It felt like hours and Odette was hoping that L would just give up and not make her tell him, but to her distraught he still continued to hold her and wipe away her tears as they slipped past her cheeks.

She inhaled a breath of air before looking up at L, "I…I love you…" Her voice was soft and gentle and he looked at her astounded. She began to fidget with his shirt front before saying in a teary voice, "Is…is…that bad?"

"No Odette, no it isn't." L smiled and hugged her tightly before kissing her passionately on the mouth. "Say it again please."

"I love you, L." there was no stutter or falter in her words this time as she smiled back at him.

"I love you too, Odette." he responded and lay back on the bed with her, her head resting against his chest, the movie forgotten, as he kissed the one he held dear on the cheek.

…**To Be Continued in the sequel: The Bells Resound.**

**A/N: I am sorry the ending was short, but I could not make it any longer nor could I keep Odette mute, it just would not seem right. Once again sorry if L was OOC, please read and review. **

**-MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**


End file.
